


So its a Cowboy Movie?

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Or so Tony thinks, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve is kind of oblivious about pop culture, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony are trying to decide on a movie to watch, and maybe Tony doesn't exactly explain that Brokeback Mountain isn't just a cowboy movie.





	

“What’s Brokeback Mountain?” Steve asks across the family room to Tony, who’s trying to balance the bowls of popcorn he’s carrying.

“What?” Tony asks as he nearly spills one of the bowls.

“I’ve never heard of it before, is it a cowboy movie?” He asks, turning to look at Tony.

“Uh… well yeah.” Tony utters, trying to figure out how to explain the rest of it.

“Awesome, do you mind if we watch that one?” Steve asks as he cues up the movie.

“Uhhh, sure, go for it. Not sure if it’ll be your kind of movie though.” He says with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks innocently.

“Never mind, let’s just watch it. And here’s your popcorn, since you’re too lazy to get it yourself.” He says with a laugh as he hands him the larger of the two bowls.

“It was your turn!” Steve says indignantly as he shoves a handful into his mouth.

“Whatever, just watch your movie.” Tony says, pushing at Steve to get him to move over. Even though there’s a million other places he could sit in the room, he’d gotten used to sharing the sofa with Steve.

The movie nights had started out as a form of team bonding, forcing everyone to hang out together once a week. It had particularly difficult for Steve and Tony to bond over anything in the beginning and usually they ended up bickering through most of the film. Since the third time that had happened, Natasha forced them onto the same sofa, saying if they were going to talk the whole time they may as well not shout across the room at each other.

Right about the time Tony was about to protest was when she fixed a look on him so cold he swore his testes crawled back into his body.

So he and Steve started sharing a sofa and soon their bickering turned into playful jesting, and suddenly he found himself wanting to sit next to the other man who a couple of months ago he was ready to strangle.

Nowadays he pictured himself doing a lot of other things to the other man rather than strangling him.

But he was careful to keep himself in line, he knew the team and their friendship was more important than any high school crush he may be harboring.

Still, he was excited to see how Steve reacted to the movie. He had no idea what Steve thought about two men being together, any time the topic of sex or relationships came up in the group he always managed to excuse himself.

So this was going to be interesting.

He half watched the movie as he kept an eye on Steve the whole time, waiting for his reaction to the scene where the two men hooked up for the first time.

And there was no reaction.

None.

No shock, no surprise, no emotion what so ever. 

Even if he wasn’t ready for pure shock and disgust, he expected something. At least an eye roll at Tony’s summary of the movie.

For the rest of the movie, Tony kept a careful watch on Steve and his expression didn’t change once. Towards the end of the film, he started to get worried, did he push him too far? Was he that uncomfortable?

As the credits rolled, Tony finally felt like he had to speak up.

“So what’d you think about the movie?” He uttered, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Steve turns and looks at him, before suddenly leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

He pulls away slightly and looks at the stunned expression on his face.

“I don’t want to miss my chance. Our lives are too crazy and unpredictable and I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and have to worry about the risks I didn’t take.” Steve says softly.

“I…. same.” He whispers, his brain not working for the first time in his life.

“Wow, Tony Stark, who knew you were such a romantic.” Steve says with a laugh, blushing slightly.

“I like you. A lot. And I would have said something sooner but we’re friends and I didn’t want to fuck up the team and you’re really hot, which doesn’t really pertain to this but damn I have to say it-“ He rambles until Steve cuts him off with another kiss.

“I, same.” Steve whispers against his lips, before grabbing him into another passionate kiss.

Tony is really, really glad Steve isn’t always up to date on pop culture.

 

“So how did you guys get together again?” Clint asked through a mouthful of popcorn during the next movie night.

“Well we might have watched Brokeback mountain because Steve thought it was a cowboy movie and it just kind of went from there.” Tony says with a smile before planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek. They were still on their same sofa, but cuddled up a lot closer than they used to be.

“Bullshit.” Sam says as he grabs a bah of twizzlers from Clint.

“No its not Sam, thats what happened.” Steve says with a strangely stern voice.

“Oh come on Steve, I happen to know that you’ve watched Brokeback Mountain at least a half dozen times, you made me watch it once.” Sam says with a laugh, before he looks at Steve and quickly stops.

“You… you’ve watched it before?!” Tony asks as he pulls away to look at Steve’s face.

“Yes, but Sam was supposed to keep quiet because of the plan.” Steve says, glaring at Sam, who looks like he’s tempted to fly away.

“To be fair, I may have forgotten about the plan! And it worked out in the end, so why are you getting salty man?” Sam rambles as he scoots his chair away from them.

“You tricked me! This was a plan! I can’t believe it, Captain America is a sneaky son of a-“ Tony’s quickly cut off by Steve’s lips, quickly followed up by a round of groans from his teammates.

Maybe its okay to he’s up to date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
